The unexpected
by samilu14
Summary: Jamie meets a woman that will completly changed his world. But, she has secrets form her past. Will he be able to win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

The unexpected

**I decided to write a fanfic about Blue Blood and Jamie. I just love him- he's my secret passion besides my hubby of course. I would love to see where Jamie and Eddy's relationship will go. Jamie is a really good guy and he deserves someone that makes him happy and more air time!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Blue Bloods, though I wish I had a Jamie for me!**

**P.S. Be gentle as French is my mother tongue!**

Chapter 1

Jamie Reagan had always been a good guy. He always did what people expected of him; except that one time…When he decided to become a lawyer, everyone was surprise. After all, all the Reagan's men were cop…So, it was expected of him to continue this tradition. But, for once, Jamie wanted to go outside the box. He wanted to explore what was out there and he did. His mother, before her passing, had approve of his choice. She told him to do whatever his heart was telling him to do; that he would chose the right path for him no matter what.

So, he finished law school ,passed the bar exam but he never took the job at as a junior partner in a prestigious New York law firm he got out of 200 applicants. Instead, Joe got shot and Jamie went to the police academy. At first, his father and grandfather thought he felt some sort of obligation to do so. Maybe he did at first, not that he would admit it to anyone, but after three years on the job, he felt that he found his right place. He had to explore the world in order for him to come back to his roots, where he belongs. This fact has never been more true since Vinny's death. As tragic and depressing as it was, he felt the calling as they say.

The Reagan's, at Linda suggestion, took some family vacation together and it felt really good. He played wtih his nephews, fished with his father and grandfather, drank beers with his brother Danny and had family dinner like only the Reagans could. They reconnected without the outside interference and it made all of them some good and helped Jamie healed over the lost of his police partner Vinny.

When he returned, he feared having a new partner…He remembered how hard it was at first with Vinny and how people made judgement because of who is father is. Eddie had surprised him in a good way and he felt she was the right partner for him. She was like a little sister or a best buddy. When she got manhandled on a date with a loser, he got involved as his protective instinct took control.

After one shift, they went for a burger and he met her childhood friend Bobby. Bobby was also a cop and they had a lot in common. Jamie could feel Eddie had more than friendly feelings toward Bobby – not that she would admit it to anyone- and he was releived to see the beating she got didn't kill her spirit. Bobby proposed they got to a new pub near by with his best friend Chris. Jamie didn't mind as he was all about the job these last few months and he thought he could use the distraction. So the three of them walked over that pub to meet with Bobby's best friend. Jamie had imagine that this guy would be bad ass as they laughed about all the things Bobby and Chris did when they were younger. So, when Chris arrived, let just say he was mor than surprise and Eddy didn't seem please…Chris was a girl, not a beautiful woman! As she kissed Bobby's cheek, he introduced her to Jamie and Eddy.

-Jamie, Eddy. This is my oldest and dearest friend Chris. Chris, this is Eddy and her partner Jamie.

-Nice to meet you guys, she said as she sit next to Jamie.

Jamie was at lost for words. She was beautiful, not the most beautiful but still…She had dark red hair with big blue eyes and she was , there was something about her, something than just more than meet the eye.

So, Eddy, how do you find your new career? Chris asked.

Well, it's great to have a nice partner as Jamie who's there for me and to show me the ropes. I don't know what I would do without him.

_ I understand. It's so important to have someone you can count on, Chris added.

Jamie couldn't help but stare at her while she talked with Eddy and was under her maybe it was because it hadn't been on a date for so long…He wasn't sure.

-So Jamie, I imagine it must have been hard at first for you, being the PC son and all…

-Chris, don't bother him…, Bobby said in impatient tone.

-It's fine really. Well, some people judge you before you even met them…And, some don't like you because they don't like your siblings. Nothing I can do about that. I just try to do my job the best I can.

-I know the feeling. Chris added what seemed a sad tone. Jamie raised and eyebraw.

The four of them continued to talked and the evening went really fast. As they said their goodbye, Chris hugged Eddy and then, Jamie. His heart almost stop as they were tight. She let go of him and stare at him without saying another went their separate ways.

So you like him, don't you. Bobby said to Chris as they walked to the subway.

Sure, he's a nice guy.

-C'mon, you couldn't help but stare at him when he wasn't looking. I know you. Bobby replied as he laughed.

Chris became red and didn't answer as she knew her friend was right. She hadn't feel this way in a really really long time. And she was scared…She couldn't afford another heartbreak. She wouldn't let this Jamie get under her skin, she promised herself.

Little she knew that Jamie was thinking about her too…It has been so long since someone rocked his world…Since…Since Sydney if he was honest and she hurt him more than he dared to admit. She couldn't live with his choice to become a cop . That night he went to sleep thinking maybe he had a chance to be happy with this woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay but life has been busy. I hope you like this one.I'll try to update next week end. The little italian restaurant really exist; I wne there with my hubby and children last summer. I don't Blue Bloods, but I sure hoped to have Jamie for me…**

The unexpected

Chapter 2

It has been a month since Jamie met Chris and he couldn't get her our of his mind. She was in his dreams and he thought about her during the day…She had this vulnerabilty and yet, in a strange way, she seemed tough too. She was a walking contracdiction and Jamie was attracted to her like a bee to honey. When he talked about his father being the PC and people judging you before they even met you, she responded in a way that made Jamie feel she knew what he was talking about…She was was mysterious and he found it really attractive. Eddy couldn't stop teasing him about it. Once she realised Bobby and Chris were only friends, she stopped being jealous and she decided she liked the girl. So, she asked Jamie all the time if he had ask her out. He didn't because he was afraid of her answer. He sense she was not the kind of woman that jump right into the arms of the first man she met. Little did he knew Chris couldn't get Jamie out of her mind too.

Bobby had been teasing Chris about it for the past month and he knew the real reasons she wouldn't make the first step…Of course, he understood but as her friend, he found it hard to see her not trying to move on…She deserved to be happy and he tought Jamie was a good guy who would not run at the first sign of trouble. He discussed it with her and, even though she admitted Jamie was really good looking nice guy, she simply couldn't go that road again, ever again. So, he decided to take matter into his own hand and he called Eddie.

They met and they agreed that both their friends needed a little push…Later that week, each of them called their friend and pretended that they wanted to have dinner with them Saturday night at a nice italian restaurant near time square, on the same street Audrey Hepburn had her house.

Chris was pleased to go out with her friend Bobby and she liked this restaurant a lot; they used to go there a lot before…She arrived a little bit early and the waiter showed her their table. She ordered some red wine and was waiting for Bobby when she saw Jamie.

She was surprised, maybe he had a date? When the waiter showed him the table she was sitting at, she was mystified. What the hell was going on?

-Hum, hi Jamie. I didn't expected to see you, I'm waiting for Bobby.

He started laughing and she didn't understand why.

I think we've been punked, he simply replied. And she couldn't help but smile. Now, everything was clear in a split second.

I'm so gonna kill him when I see him. Jamie, I'm so sorry, I don't why he did that…

Jamie was still smiling at her. Even though, he was a bit angry at Eddy, he had butterflies in his stomach and he wanted to thank her at the same time. He would never have the courage to ask Chris out and she just solved his problem.

Well, Chris started to get up, I'm gonna pay for my drink and go home I guess…

Well, since we're already here and we have _our _reservation, we can make the best of it. That is if you still want to eat…

Chris couldn't help but stare at those beautiful eyes and promised herself not to fall for Jamie, but she must admit he's a very attractive man; something is drawing her to him. So, why not take a leap of faith. After all, they can have a nice dinner and still go their separate ways, no harm done.

Ok, why not Jamie.

So how was your month? She asked with a smile.

They started talking about work, mostly about Jamie's work. He couldn't but notice how she would deviate form the subject when he asked her about her family or her private life. She seems reluntant and he didn't want to scare her off so he mostly talked about his own family and how hard it was when they lost Joe.

I'm so sorry Jamie. I know how hard it is when you lose someone you love. People say time heal everything, but they're wrong, you just learn to live without the person you love. You never really recover.

She was almost whispering and Jamie wonder who she could have lost. In an impulse, he took her hand in his and gave her a little kiss. Slowly, she pulled away her hand.

Hum, I need to go to the restroom a second. I won't be long.

Chris didn't gave time for Jamie to reply and she was already gone. He was sitting alone thinking about what had just happened. This woman had been hurt badly, he could feel it. He wanted to take her into his arm and kiss her and…What was happening with him? He barely knew her…Oh man, he knew he was in trouble.

When Chris got in the restroom, she directly called Bobby. When he saw her name on his cell ID, he decided not to answer and take the message.

Listen to me jack ass, when I see you I'm going to kill you…Because, you're right! He's a really nice guy! _Why did you fix me up with him! Now, I won't be able to stay away! Don't call me, I'm still mad._

And we that Chris hunged up.

When she returned to her table, Jamie was already paying the bill.

-Hey, I want to…

My treat, I've had a great time and my father always told me to treat woman well, Jamie joked.

-Ok, then, Maybe we can walk a bit before going home?

-Sure, I would love it.

They spend the evening walking and talking…They were simply enjoying each other company. Then, they took a cab and Jamie walked Chris to her door.

They both standed theyre, unconfortable, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Jamie simply put both his hands on her cheeks and gave a mind blowing passionate kiss. Chris granted him entrance to his tongue and he pushed her into the wall. When they both out of breath, Jamie stood.

Have a good night, he whispered and he went away.

Chris put her hand to her lips. Oh boy, she was so in trouble!


End file.
